Being A Beater Isn't Too Bad
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: After Kuroko and his friends get trapped in the game called Sword Art Online(SAO), They have to level up and take fight to the front lines and beat the game. But not everyone is going to make it out alive, and Kuroko knew he was going to die trying to keep everyone safe. SAO x KnB
1. Chapter 1

**Now I am here with a SAO x KnB (/`^')/ **

**What are the odds? Any who, I don't own either of the anime, or some of the scenes. But some of them will be mainly my idea.**

**Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated QAQ**

* * *

It was that one day, where everything went downhill.

Kuroko was walking home, seeming much more happy then he would normally seem. He wasn't smiling, but he was pretty close to. Though his eyes were much brighter, since they were usually dull.

As he kept walking, he couldn't wait to get home. Slowly he looked around, finding the time by looking at one of those large screens in town that tell you the time and such for that day. It was almost time.

He and his friends had been planning for something for quite a while now, and it would be starting today. A certain game was about to begin soon, later today, and they were ready for it.

Only Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, and Kagami made it into the beta, but even that was lucky. They ranked up, mostly together so they could get used to it. Especially with Kagami, who Kuroko's other friends were just getting used to.

They got pretty high ranks, and made it past what the other betas went to. Everyone else couldn't even pass floor ten, in a matter of months, but they made it to level 17. Way higher, and harder then what the other people went through. But with their teamwork and skills, they got to high ranks before the beta ended.

Kuroko would admit, it was fun. Playing that game just makes you feel alive. Probably because it's no normal game. It's THE Sword Art Online. SAO, for short.

It's no first person shooting game, nor is it where you can see your whole character move across a screen. No, it's like you're actually in the game. You can see, feel, hear, smell, taste, everything. It's like you live in the video game.

And Kuroko loved it.

Nothing felt better then swinging a sword skillfully, killing the beasts that come in your way, and earn points and experience. Playing the beta with Akashi and everyone was fun, he wondered what it would be like with everyone else.

Well, he would find out soon because the opening of SAO started in half an hour. Once Kuroko got home, he went to get something to eat from his kitchen, telling his parents that the game was tonight. They already knew about it, he just wanted to remind them.

After finishing his food, he headed upstairs. He had the headgear, just as all his friends had as well. They got it a while ago, just to make sure they all got it. Akashi may have helped a few of them, but Kuroko worked to get his himself.

SAO only started in a few minutes, and he got a text from Akashi. He asked if he was ready, probably sending the text to everyone to make sure they didn't forget. He replied saying that he was ready, before going to his bed.

A minute left.

Kuroko slowly laid down on his bed, as he already went through the body scan long ago. Putting on his headgear, he looked at the battery. A battery that never ran out, so he didn't have to worry. Then he checked the time. SAO was starting... Now!

Kuroko sighed softly, getting ready. He relaxed his body, before closing his eyes. He didn't do anything for a moment, before he smiled slightly.

_"Link start!"_

The headgear started immediately, checking all his senses, listing them off before the game started. As if going through warp speed, he waited excitedly as the game began.

A world formed around him. A big, beautiful one, that he was so familiar with. Just like everyone else, he spawned in the town square, which was surrounded by all the buildings and such of town. All around, he saw people spawning as well, looking around excitedly. He remembered his first time.

Immediately, he began running off. He had to go get the starter gear that everyone had to retrieve for whatever class they would start as. Whether it be a swordsman, a blacksmith, a store owner, anything.

Once he made it close to the game's store, which wasn't ran by anyone thankfully, he stopped. Looking in a mirror, he saw his same avatar that he used in the beta.

His hair was black, giving the natural feel to the Kuro in his name. It was slightly longer then his normal real life hair, but luckily it didn't get in the way when he fought.

His eyes were different as well. His left eye was normal black, just like his hair, only much more sharper. His right eye, golden, with a split like a cats eye. Okay, maybe he had a few suggestions from Akashi.

Who was he kidding, Akashi practically forced him to make his avatar like this. But he wasn't complaining, it wasn't so bad really.

Shaking his head, that reminded him. He needed to find Akashi and everyone. Though Aomine and Kise and them would take a little longer, to make their avatars.

Lifting his hand and slightly swiping it down, he opened his menu. He looked at the number of log ins, and there were already over 1,000 Online. Sighing, he searched in Akashi's name first.

He glanced at his own name, which had his full health bar under it.

Hiroken.

He came up with his own name. He didn't want to use his own name, so he decided to come up with a whole new one. Hiro, meaning hero in Japan, and Ken, meaning sword. That one was just for SAO, plus it sounded cool together.

He looked back, seeing almost over 2,000 more people log in. He sighed, as he saw the streets were starting to fill up quickly. He'd find everyone later, and with that, he ran into the store to get his free starter gear.

* * *

Kuroko was already out in the fields, fighting off the wolves the game had to offer for extra points to the starters. This is where Akashi told them to meet once they got ready with their gear, and yet Kuroko was the first one there. All well, it was good to get a head start.

He was already leveling up quickly, thanks to the wolves being in small packs that spawned a few minutes after you killed the last pack. He used his simple starters sword to block a wolf trying to bite him, and kicked it back, before slashing at it quickly. He watched as it glowed, then dispersed into tiny crystals, signalling it was slain.

A little box popped up, showing him how much experience and points he earned, if any items dropped, nothing special. Though he got a wolf's fang necklace, which was a very common wolf drop. Shrugging, he selected it, the necklace immediately appearing around his neck.

"Nice job, Tetsu." Someone said, and Kuroko turned around. He saw someone pretty tall, but for anyone else it would be average height. Their skin was dark, and their build was muscular as well. He could already tell who it was, but continued studying them.

Short dark blue hair on top their head, which was partially covered by a headband put on horizontally rather then the normal way. "Aomine-kun, you barley changed your character." Kuroko said, after he finished looking at Aomine.

"Me? Look at you, if Akashi didn't tell me your name in here, I wouldn't have known it was you!" He shouted, but he was smiling slightly. "Akashi-kun helped me with my avatar."

Aomine walked over, studying every feature of Kuroko's avatar. "Well he did a pretty good damn job. Though I still like your real looks."

"Thanks." Kuroko said, before looking around. "Where is Akashi-kun and everyone?"

"They'll be coming soon, Akashi said he wanted to make sure everyone logged in and met up here." Aomine said, sighing softly. "Hey, why is your name Hiroken?"

"Why is yours Akumashi?... Demon death?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly.

"At least mine isn't Hero Sword!" Aomine said, before sitting in the grass.

"You shouldn't be too relaxed, we'll need to level up as much as possible. Plus, wolf packs will keep spawning every few minutes, so you shouldn't be sitting down."

As if on cue, a pack of wolves spawned, all snarling and ready for battle. Aomine just snorted slightly, but stood up again anyway. "I guess you're right. Come on Tetsu, show me the ropes of this game. Or should I say, Hiroken?"

Kuroko shook his head, getting out his sword again. Hopefully one of these wolves would drop a small dagger that would sometimes drop, it would be better then those starter swords. "You better pay attention, Aomine-kun. Or perhaps, Akumashi."

* * *

Everyone was soon settled onto a field, a little bit away from the wolf spawn. And by everyone, literally everyone was there. Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kagami. Kuroko already saw Kagami, Midorima, and Akashi's avatars.

Midorima wasn't that much different from his normal looks, though his hair was different. It was much more straight and soft, rather then the usual style he wore in real life. Instead of glasses, he had these little goggles that even Kuroko thought looked well on him. His name was Kenkyu, which ironically meant study in Japanese.

Kagami was a little different. He was still the same height and build, but his hair was still black and red, but instead of brushed down it was a bit spiky, and went in all different directions. His name was Kasaitora, which meant Fire and Tiger in Japanese.

Akashi wasn't really different. He kept his hair and eyes, but made his height a bit taller. He had named his avatar Kotei, which meant emperor in Japanese. How Akashi like.

Kise was a bit different. A lot different. His hair was silver and long, and parted to the left side of his face. Both of his eyes were a dark sparkling blue, but at least he still had his smile. His name was Naito, which meant Knight in Japanese.

Murasakibara wasn't different at all. He was a bit lazy with his avatar, and he didn't even change his name. He was just Atsushi though.

When everyone arrived, Akashi had told them to level up for a while, and to work on their teamwork. He also wanted to see how Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara specialized in this game.

Now the sun was setting in the game, and they were all sitting around each other on the grass, studying each other and talking.

"This is really cool~ I never knew it would be like this!" Kise said, looking at his hands before slowly moving them.

"Just don't get ahead of yourself and charge into action." Midorima said, talking to everyone but mostly looking at Kagami and Aomine, who were glaring at each other intensely.

"I already know that. I hate dying in this game, it takes forever to respawn, and then you respawn all the way back to town square. Pretty annoying to get back." Kagami grumbled, remembering the Times when he died from foolishness. He soon learned not to charge into action.

"I won't die at all, watch." Aomine said, giving a confident smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, neither am I!" Kagami said, declaring a challenge against Aomine.

"Akachin, why isn't this working?" Murasakibara suddenly asked, and everyone turned their heads to look at the giant. Akashi stood up from where he sat, and walked over to Murasakibara. "What is wrong, Atsushi?"

"I can't log out." He said, looking up at the redhead. "Am I in the wrong menu?"

Akashi watched as Murasakibara kept trying to find the log out button. Akashi hummed, straightening himself out before opening his menu. He scrolled down, and looked for where the log out should be.

Kuroko, a bit curious, opened his own menu. He clicked the little gear, and stared in surprise as the log out button was no where to be found.

"Maybe it's a glitch or something. Maybe it really is there but we can't see it..." Kagami said, and tried pressing on his menu, where the log out button should be. Nothing happened.

"This is odd..." Akashi said, studying his menu, swiping up and down slowly to see if the log out button was anywhere else.

Kuroko continued looking at his menu, before he saw his hand begin to glow a light blue. He closed his menu, and stared, before he realized everyone else was beginning to as well.

A moment later, after seeing nothing but black just randomly, he was in town square. Why were they here?

"A forced teleport..." He heard Akashi say, and looked over. Everyone was still together, which he was glad for. Making sure he stayed close, Kuroko looked around. The town square was being filled up quick with all the players, and soon the place was crowded, not leaving much room to walk.

A small shout was heard, and everyone began to look up to where someone pointed. Something, that looked like blood, began to escape from a dome like force field that Kuroko failed to notice before.

After a minute, it formed into a large figure. It looked like someone that was wearing a large red hood, never revealing their face. If they had one.

The hooded figure in the sky began to talk in a loud voice which was hard to miss. It spoke of how it was the creator of this game, and to not worry. Though the talk began changing...

"I know that a few of you have noticed that there is no log out button. It is not a bug." The figure said, and a few people shouted. It acted as if it didn't hear.

"No one can escape this game, unless you beat the game." It said, and now it caused a few screams and yells. "No one from the outside world can help you," It continued. "If they try to take your nervegear off, it will fry your brain, resulting death."

"You can't do that!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

_'...We can't escape... unless we win the game..?'_ Kuroko thought in his head, frowning. He glanced at the rest of the group, seeing their shock but they didn't lash out.

"Over One thousand players have already died, and more will be killed. The only way to leave, is for someone to beat the game. Only then can you escape." It explained.

"Look into your inventories, I have a present for every player."

Kuroko looked around, seeing people open their menus. He looked at Akashi, who gave him a suspicious look before nodding. Kuroko hesitated before opening his menu.

In his inventory was a new item, called 'Mirror'. He clicked it, and caught a mirror that spawned in front of him. He looked into it, seeing his avatar.

A shout of surprise startled him and he looked around. People were glowing blue again, like when they teleported. He didn't watch long as the same happened to him.

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw himself in the mirror. His actual self. Blue short hair, blue eyes, everything. Quickly looking over, he saw everyone look normal again, if they changed their characters. Everyone looked like their real world selves!

He heard shouts of surprise everywhere, and he walked closer to Akashi and the group. "Akashi-kun, what's going on?"

"We were forced to look like ourselves. I don't see why.." Akashi said, and Kuroko knew that must have bothered him.

"Good luck, and fight well." The figure said, before slowly disappearing the same way it appeared. Kuroko looked at Akashi, and he nodded. He then turned to the group as Kuroko watched.

"Look, we need to go to the next town," Akashi whispered so no one overheard. "We need to level up quickly. You know the other betas will move on too."

"And we will need new weapons soon." Midorima commented, getting a nod from Kagami.

"Then it's settled. We will go to the next town now, and fight any hostiles you see." Akashi said, and they each headed out quickly. They separated into groups, since one big group was difficult to run with and also a lot of attention.

Kuroko ran with Kagami and Murasakibara, Aomine and Kise were together, and Akashi was with Midorima.

As they headed to the next town, they fought of any mobs they saw to get experience. Kuroko was still shocked by the game creators words. They were stuck until someone beat the game?

* * *

It's been a month since SAO started.

The gang had created a party, and never let anyone in, unless they needed the help. They weren't cruel of course, and helped anyone who begged them.

They made sure no one knew that some of them were betas, as they don't want to be treated higher or have anyone jealous. They were all fighting together, they needed to work together to end the game.

Aomine came to the group one day as they were sitting in their room in an Inn.

"People have information of where the first boss room is." Aomine gasped out, as if he's been running.

Kuroko didn't comment about how you don't really feel exhausted, but left it be. Aomine would learn soon.

"Where? Who has the information?" Akashi asked immediately. He was irritated that it wasn't in the same spot as the beta test, much more hidden.

"Some person down at the stage. They will tell everyone where the room is and their plan." Aomine said, calming his breathing.

"Then let's go now." Akashi replied, and got everyone to stand up to go. Kuroko was a bit excited. They would face the first boss once again, just like they did in the beta test.

He remembered what it was like, and Kagami almost got killed, but Akashi was a good leader and they defeated the boss. They got a lot of experience but no boss drops sadly. It was random at times, especially for bosses.

They made their way to the stage, Aomine leading the way to where he saw the people. They were a bit late, but Kuroko was sure they didn't miss much.

They sat down together as a group, watching the man down at the stage talk. He was explaining that his group found the first dungeon for the floor, and that they would need others to help them. They had to go in groups, which Kuroko had no problem with since he already had a group.

"I got something to say!" A random player said as he stood up, and Kuroko narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The player jumped onto the stage, facing the audience.

"If there are any betas here, show yourself!" The player exclaimed angrily, catching Kuroko off guard. "The betas have left us behind," The man continued, and some people murmured.

_No, we're right here. We want to help..._

"They took all the good hunting grounds and went on into different towns!"

_That's not true, we're here with you..._

"So if any are here, come down here and help us out by giving us your items!"

Kuroko clenched his teeth, and almost stood up in anger to confront the man. He knew nothing. Though Akashi reached over, grabbing his arm. Kuroko looked over in surprise, and Akashi shook his head silently.

Kuroko stared for a second, before looking down. He needed to calm down. Sighing, he slumped down where he sat. He continued watching the man, who had given up when no one walked forward.

"...Well, we head out in an hour. Meet me back here in one hour!" The man who gave the information said with a smile, and soon everyone dispersed.

Once their group was far enough, Kagami let out a frustrated growl. "What does he know? We left these people behind? We are fighting on the front lines to save these people!"

"Careful," Akashi said quietly, glancing around. "We don't want anyone to know what some of us are."

Kagami frowned but said nothing more. He was angry and wanted to lash out of course, but he knew Akashi was right.

"In time, either we will or someone will beat this game. It doesn't matter who does it. Whoever does, will save everyone." Akashi murmured quietly, his eyes distant.

Kuroko watched him, and wondered if Akashi wanted to beat the game to become the hero. He wouldn't mind, but he knew that he wouldn't want to be a hero. People would rely on you too much, and Kuroko knew everyone had limits.

Big groups were walking towards the location where the dungeon was said to be. Kuroko looked around without turning his head, wondering if they looked like an army or something by the order they were walking in. They were being led by the man who gave the information, and he was kind and made sure everyone was okay.

His group was split off since they all had different skills. Aomine, Kagami, and Murasakibara went with the other people who were focused on power. Akashi and Kise went with people who were more of speed. Midorima was with the group of rare archers, as this game was better to use swords, but there was still bows and arrows.

Kuroko was with the front line, who were a balance of every skill.

Kuroko had his armor on which wasn't much, but it definitely wasn't the worse. Compared to a month ago, this was like gold to him. It's this or no armor, and he wasn't an idiot.

Kuroko continued walking, seeing the large doors up ahead. So they really did find the dungeon. Well, at least it wasn't a trap to kill players.

"Alright!" The man said, looking at the large groups. "Make sure you are all prepared! We go in one minute!"

Kuroko saw everyone getting out their armor or favorite weapons. He did the same, taking out his sword which was placed on his back. He had gotten a better sword since the beginning, but he hoped he got a better sword in the future.

Next, he closed his eyes. He silently hoped that no one would get killed, especially his friends.

Opening his eyes, he saw they were all ready to leave. They began moving again, and the doors opened, revealing a big room that was made with colorful glass. Inside a big beast waited that reminded Kuroko of some kind of hog.

It reminded him of the beta, and he hoped it was the same. If it was, then...

Right when he thought it, little warriors spawned around the boss, all equipped and ready.

"Remember your formation! Protect yourself and watch out for your comrades' backs! We are in this together!" The man said words of safety and encouragement, and Kuroko knew he was a good man. He saw that some people were actually relaxing, looking determined.

Then, the fight began.

Kuroko was left to face the little spawns as the power and speed ones faced the big boss. Kuroko couldn't focus too much on the boss fight, focused on facing his opponents and not dying.

With his sword, he continued slashing through his opponents while he dodged their weapons. He was quick, he knew that, but not as fast as Kise.

Even though they were fighting for their lives, that if they die in the game, it's over, Kuroko felt... Alive.

Every time he wielded a sword to fight off the enemies, he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. He could feel the wind fly around his whole body as he jumped at a monster, piercing his sword through its chest, making it turn blue and shatter like glass.

Kuroko fought hard, knowing that one slip up could endanger his life. Or everyone else's. Suddenly the ground shook as the boss roared, and Kuroko looked over. His health was in the low orange, and he was beginning to pull out a large sword.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he recognized the sword from the beta. He had to get everyone away now. Before even Akashi could shout out anything, Kuroko beat him to it. "Everyone, get back! That sword is-!"

A startled yell ripped through the air as the boss jumped, his sword slashing a few of their men. They all flew back, and Kuroko stared in shock as some of their healths disappeared, making them shatter. Never to respawn again.

Kuroko saw the man that lead them into the dungeon fly back after getting hit with the sword. Surprised, he rushed over, swiftly dodging monsters. He was sure he had a healing potion or something somewhere, he couldn't let someone die!

Before he reached the man, he heard a familiar shout and looked back. Kise flew through the air, and Kuroko almost jumped into action to save him. He looked back at the man, wondering if he could save both.

"Go.." The man said softly, knowing he had no chance left, his health falling rapidly. "Save them all."

Kuroko stared in shock as the man shattered a moment later, officially dying. He stood still for a moment, before looking around for Kise. He was being treated by another remember, and his health was being replenished as he drank a healing potion.

"Akashi!" Kuroko heard Aomine shout and he looked over, seeing Akashi just barley dodge the sword to the boss. Kuroko frowned, his mind whirling as he tried thinking of what to do. His friends lives were at stake, every ones lives were at stake.

His frown turned into a growl, as he held his sword tighter. Taking a deep breath, he quickly ran towards the boss. "Kagami-kun, come on!" He yelled to get his attention, which he rarely did.

Kagami followed Kuroko, knowing he must have had a plan. He just hoped he wasn't an idiot and was charging head in without a plan.

The sword came crashing down, but Kagami ran up and tried blocking it with his own big sword. Kuroko ran around quickly, jumping up into the air. He focused hard, seeing his sword glow light blue as he concentrated on his power.

He began slashing at the boss as fast as he could, knowing Kagami couldn't distract it for long. When the boss lifted his sword and swung it at Kuroko, the swordsman closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit.

He heard a loud clink and saw Murasakibara blocked the sword with his own. Kuroko noticed Aomine running from below, slashing at the beast with swift speed and enormous strength. The beast was almost slain, almost there...!

The boss roared, turning quickly so his sword swiped everyone away. Kuroko winced as he felt the power of the sword. He was just barley in the Orange. Though he didn't give up, knowing they were so close.

Standing up, he quickly thought of a plan before running towards the boss himself.

"Tetsuya, don't be an idiot! Get back here!" Akashi yelled, but Kuroko ignored him. He wouldn't have anyone else die before his eyes.

The beast roared once again, and brought his sword down to crush Kuroko. Kuroko slowed down just go a second so the sword landed on the ground in front of him. He jumped on the sword, running up it quickly. Jumping in the air, he frowned as he focused all his energy again.

With a small battle cry that he didn't know where it came from, he brought his sword down, the sword piercing through the top of the boss's head.

It roared in defeat as he began to fall, but it shattered before hand. Kuroko fell to the ground, landing on his feet, but fell on his knees. He panted slightly, feeling the rare exhaustion that you felt in the game. He... did it.

He saw the Congratulations in front of him, and he looked at the boss drop that was so rare. With a shaky hand, he clicked the accept button, accepting the item.

Just then, Akashi and Kagami ran up to him to make sure he was okay.

"You idiot! You could have gotten killed!" Kagami yelled, completely worried about his friend.

"Tetsuya, it wasn't right to act out like that. You could have gotten killed by that boss by doing it alone." Akashi quietly scolded, sighing.

Kuroko looked down, before standing slowly. Kagami helped him stand, and he looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"You're a beta tester, aren't you? You knew what that sword was!" The man from before yelled, some gasps erupting. "And our leader... You let him die!"

_No, I tried saving him..._

"And the rest of you!" The man continued, looking at Kagami, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Aomine. "You all must be beta testers as well!" Well, half of it was true.

Kuroko slowly moved away from Kagami, his eyes hiding behind his hair. "No," He said, catching the man off guard. "They aren't Beta testers." He lied, looking at the man straight in the eyes. _"I am."_

"I knew it!" The player accused again, frowning.

"So what if I'm a Beta tester? What does that have to do with anything?" Kuroko asked, frowning.

"You are a cheater, taking all of the good hunting spots, knowing the game already. You left all these people behind so you could get all of the good stuff for yourself." The male player said, growling.

"...A cheater, huh?" Kuroko asked, not saying anything else about what the man accused.

"Yeah, a... a Beta tester cheater! A.. Beater!"

_"A Beater?"_

_"Is he really a Beta Tester?"_

_"Why is he here then?"_

Kuroko heard the whispers among the crowd, but he didn't care. They didn't know anything.

He just walked forward, walking through the crowd that moved for him, as he walked towards the exit that would take him to the next level. "Tetsu.." Aomine murmured as Kuroko walked by.

Kuroko stopped at the steps, opening his menu. He scrolled through it quickly before selecting something. His clothing changed, his shirt being replaced with something that looked like a black hoodie, but really had light but strong armor underneath. A mask that most would call a ninja's mask was around his neck, and he looked at the group.

"You want to call me a Beater?" He asked, shrugging as if he didn't care. "Being a Beater isn't too bad."

"But... It's cheating!" The man protested.

"I will accept the name because you will remember the person who you named Beater beat this game and save everyone." Kuroko said, even though he had no thoughts of being the hero. He wouldn't be able to beat this game, he knew.

Seeing the surprised look on everyone's faces, Kuroko decided it was his chance to leave. He will meet Akashi and everyone in the next town on the second floor.

Kuroko put his hood up, which he knew he would enjoy because it had a special ability. It lessened one's presence, just like how Kuroko is in real life. Lifting his mask, Kuroko quickly left the dungeon. If it meant being seen as a cheater, then he would do anything to save everyone from dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, it's bad, I know TAT I'm making Tetsuya so simular to Kirito, I'm sorry QAQ **

**But Kirito is too fabulous to just forget about, so I think that's why I'm them simular. I'm sorry, you can scold meh TAT **

**Any who, enjoy~ **

* * *

Kuroko waited in the next town, just as he planned. Though he decided to explore as he waited for Akashi and the group, and see if the town was the same as the beta. He knew they couldn't stay as a group for long, not when people were calling him a 'Beater'. Plus their group was big and stood out.

Though he was going to stay with them for as long as he could, to protect them. They were his friends in real life, so he was going to protect them with his own life.

Kuroko glanced around, wondering if the news of the 'Beater' already spread. Probably not, as the people he fought the first boss with were kind of slow. But in time, he knew he was going to be noticed.

'_Should I change my clothes? But this is the best armor I have... Plus it gives me a low presence, even for people who trained their eyes...'_ Kuroko hummed as he thought, trying to find out what to do.

He said he would become a Beater, not because it stands for 'Beta Cheater', but because he promised he would beat the game.

He wasn't strong enough to beat the game, nor did he even want to become the hero. He just wanted to keep his friends and everyone around him from dying. He should just let Akashi beat the game, he seemed like he wanted to be the hero.

Too deep in thought, Kuroko didn't notice he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." He immediately said, not wanting to anger any players.

"Kuroko?" A voice asked, and Kuroko blinked. He looked up, and was surprised to see Kagami's 'brother'. Kuroko pulled down his mask that was over his mouth, nodding.

"Himuro-san... You play SAO?" Kuroko asked, surprised to see an old friend in a town on the second floor.

"Yes. I played as soon as it was released." Himuro explained. "I tried finding Taiga all this time, but I couldn't, so I gave up and hoped to find him. He's already in the higher levels, isn't he?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, he is in our party. We just defeated the first boss."

"Ah, finding that dungeon was tricky." Himuro said, before beginning to walk. "Come on, I know a place with good food."

"We don't really need to eat in this game." Kuroko said, raising his mask again as he followed Himuro.

"I know, but I still like tasting food, don't you?" Himuro asked and Kuroko didn't answer. "That's a mask and armor you got there. Where'd you get it?"

"That boss drop." Kuroko said, touching the ninja mask over his mouth. "This is apart of the hoodie I wear, which actually has light strong armor underneath."

"Oh, that's rare." Himuro said, smiling a little. "Very lucky." Kuroko just nodded again as Himuro continued leading him through the town.

Soon they made it to a small food house and Himuro lead him inside. It was nice and cozy inside, and Kuroko finally noticed it was getting colder outside as each day goes by. "I think winter's approaching." Kuroko said as Himuro sat them down at a table.

"I think you're right. It's almost December after all." Himuro said, and a waitress came to take their order. Something about this reminded Kuroko of the real life, and he ordered a simple sandwich half heartedly. Would they ever go back to their real life? Would he ever taste a vanilla milkshake again?

Though he knew he couldn't think like that.

They would make it out one day, he knew it. And he would take as many of his friends as he could with him. He wasn't going to have any one else die in front of him again.

"Kuroko? You okay?" Himuro asked, seeing the blue haired player space out.

Kuroko shook his head, before nodding. "Yes, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About your party? Who's in it anyway?" Himuro asked, sitting back.

"Everyone. My old team from Teiko, and Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, but left out the part of possibly having to leave.

"I see. That's a big group. I went with a group to the dungeon, but other then that, I've been Solo." Himuro said, and Kuroko tilted his head.

"What's being Solo like?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Great. No one to slow you down or to push you around." Himuro explained, and Kuroko sat back. "But a Solo can only get so far in this game."

Kuroko nodded in agreement, and soon, their food arrived. They both began eating quietly, as Kuroko thought to himself. If he stayed with the group, he risked getting them caught of being Betas too. But if he left... Would they die?

_'They have Akashi-kun...'_ Kuroko reassured himself, and closed his eyes. Could he even leave his friends to become a loner? What would be the right choice?

"Kuroko, your friends are here." Himuro suddenly said, and Kuroko turned around. Sure enough, his whole party had entered the food house and began walking towards him. Kuroko sighed, knowing his peace and quiet with Himuro was no more.

"Tatsuya!" Kagami waved, and Himuro slowly waved back. "Taiga, I tried finding you but I couldn't tell where you were."

Kagami sat next to Himuro and Akashi sat next to Kuroko. "Tetsuya," Akashi started and Kuroko sighed. "Why would you do that? You charged at that boss alone, you were lucky you weren't killed."

"But I wasn't, and no one else died afterward, so it's okay." Kuroko argued quietly, making Akashi narrow his eyes.

"If you die, I don't know what the whole group or I would do. We don't want anyone to die, Tetsuya, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. So, I can't have you Charing at bosses alone." Akashi explained.

"But people would have died if I stood and did nothing.." Kuroko said quietly.

"We could have thought of a plan." Akashi said.

"We were in the midst of battle." Kuroko countered.

"That's not the point Tetsuya." Akashi replied while frowning again. "And why did you say you were a Beta tester alone? Rumors will spread about you being a 'Beater', and-"

"And you don't want any negative attention to fall onto you either, do you?" Kuroko suddenly asked, looking at Akashi hard. "You want to become the hero, don't you?"

"Tetsuya, I just want to keep everyone safe." Akashi replied slowly, and Kuroko looked away.

"I want to go Solo. Just for a little while." Kuroko said, and Akashi's eyes widened. "Tetsuya, you won't survive on your own. Solo players won't survive on their own, especially how the game has changed."

Kuroko looked down, knowing Himuro said something simular. "Plus, you're a shadow. You won't survive long without-"

"This isn't basketball!" Kuroko exclaimed, almost silent. "And don't underestimate me, Akashi-kun. I only said for a little while. If you want me to stay then I will. But when I want to leave, you can't make me stay."

Akashi looked at Kuroko in surprise, before sighing and nodded. "Fine. But what I'm saying is true. If you become a Solo Player, then you won't get far."

Kuroko didn't push it, just looking away. If he became Solo, he would show Akashi that he could do it alone if he wanted.

* * *

The group moved on, Himuro now with them. With agreements from everyone, the raven haired player decided to join them until they found the next dungeon. After that, he would leave the group.

"We should level up as much as we can." Akashi said, and Midorima nodded. "It would be best to level up before the next boss. It would only be wise."

"We know that, we don't to repeat Akashi." Aomine said, looking at Midorima boredly.

"I am just explaining." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

Kuroko ignored them, though he wondered what he would feel if his friends died. Would they die? They were strong, but... This game was unfair, and some players could be dangerous.

As they walked, Kuroko's focused hearing heard some chatter across the walkway. It was a group of guys gathered in front of a market, talking.

_"Did you hear about that one beta tester who let someone in their group die in the first dungeon?" _

They couldn't be talking about Kuroko, right? He slowed down so he could stay in hearing range.

_"Yeah, they called him a Beater, didn't they?" _

They were... But he didn't let that man die! He tried helping!

"_Beater, exactly. A Beta Tester Cheater. If there is anything I hate in video games is cheaters." _The man replied, grumbling.

_"What did he look like? Is he even strong?" _

_"If he's a Beta, I'm sure he has cheated. He's called a Beater after all." _Another man replied.

_"He has armor that looks like a black hoodie, ya know? And a mask over his mouth." _

_"Like a Ninja!?" _

_"Shut up you idiot! There are no ninjas in this game." _

_"Plus when he put it on, they said he kind of wavered, as if he was turning invisible. And before he left, he disappeared completely." _

_"A ghost?!"_

_"That's ridiculous. Not unless that armor had something to do with it." _

_"It must be a rare drop." _

_"..So...Is he like a ghost then?" _

_"Or a phantom." _

_"Shadow?" _

_"Yeah, a Shadow would make more sense." _

_"We should tell people about this Shadow Beater then."_ The man finished, standing up straight.

Kuroko heard enough.

He began walking again, noticing the team was ahead, looking at a weapons store. He felt a bit of dread, hearing those men talk. He knew they didn't know his side of the story, but it still...

Kuroko shook his head, walking after the group. "See anything you like, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked when he approached.

Kuroko looked inside, shrugging. "Why don't we look inside?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi shook his head. "Not with how rowdy they are."

It was true, as they were always loud and gaining attention. It was too much sometimes. Though if he went solo, he wouldn't have to deal with it. But then who would watch his back, and who would watch his friend's backs?

"I'll take him inside." Himuro said, and Akashi hesitated before nodding in agreement. "I'll take them to the center of town, at the water fountain."

Both boys nodded and Akashi began leading the group away from the store towards the center of town. Himuro took Kuroko inside and the blue haired player looked around. It looked like a Smith forged most of the swords and shields, and some armor here and there.

"Ah, welcome!" A tall but young boy said with a smile. He had short brown hair, and beside him was someone who was way taller. He had long black hair and smiled a little. "Welcome to mine and Mitobe's shop!"

"It's good to meet you." Himuro said with a small bow, and Kuroko copied him. "I didn't know you guys played SAO too." Kuroko said, and Mitobe shrugged.

"Anything specific you'd like?" Koganei asked. Kuroko hummed as he looked around, and knew that they must've created these. They were amazing, despite being on the second level.

"Do you upgrade armor?" Kuroko asked and Koganei nodded happily. "Of course! And our prices are low, since we know people fight hard on the front lines."

"Don't you want to make money?" Himuro asked, and Koganei laughed a little. "Well, we aren't staying here for our whole life! I'm sure someone will beat this game. Not anytime soon, but I know it'll happen."

Kuroko stared at Koganei, and he saw Mitobe nod. He then hummed, checking his money in his menu. That boss and experience gave him some money, and if the prices were really low, he could improve his armor and sword.

"No no!" Koganei said as he saw Kuroko check his money. "Kuroko, aren't you on the front lines? I'll upgrade your armor for free."

"You don't have to..." softly, and Koganei shook his head. "Since you're arguing, I'll upgrade your sword too!"

"You really don't need to.." Kuroko said, and Himuro smiled as he saw the light blue player was still so kind.

"Nope! Now you get a new sword too!"

"Double wielding?" Himuro asked, and Koganei smiled. "It's a rare skill, but I'm sure Kuroko can do it."

Kuroko sighed, knowing Koganei was stubborn when it came to his friends. "Okay... Fine." He agreed, and Koganei immediately went to Mitobe, grabbing his arm. "Let's go!"

Kuroko and Himuro followed the two as they went into a lower part of the store, probably where they forged. "Mitobe, please make Kuroko a new sword and upgrade his current one." He said, before looking at Kuroko. "Actually, do you like heavy or light swords?"

"I like small but swords I'm able to handle." Kuroko said, before taking out his own simple black sword. "Maybe a little heavier then this."

Mitobe gently took it, nodding, before going over to a work bench to upgrade it.

"And I'll work on your armor!" Koganei said, and Kuroko sighed. As he removed his armor with his menu, it was replaced with a simple black t-shirt he had in the beginning of the game.

"You should be happy. This is quite the deal, Kuroko." Himuro said with a smile.

"It's stealing." Kuroko said simply, watching as Koganei studied the armor disguised as a hoodie.

"It's free." Himuro said, watching the two work on Kuroko's items. After a few minutes, Koganei finished his armor. Kuroko's eyes widened when it changed. It wasn't a hoodie no more.

It was a black cloak that still had a hood, and it had armor hidden all around it, disguised as straps. It also had holders on the back for two swords. "Wow..."

"Amazing, right? Right?" Koganei asked, handing it to Kuroko. He nodded in agreement, and used his menu to put it on. It fit him perfectly. Koganei pushed him in front of a mirror in the forge room, and Kuroko saw his reflection. He looked... like a real SAO player. All he needed was his swords.

"Mitobe, are those swords done?" Koganei asked, walking over to his friend. Mitobe nodded, holding up Kuroko's upgraded sword.

"It's stronger, a little heavier like you asked. Is it okay?" Koganei asked as Mitobe handed Kuroko the sword. Kuroko stepped back, swinging the sword a couple times to test it. "It's perfect."

Mitobe smiled, glad someone liked his sword that he upgraded. He then picked up another new, designed blue sword, the same color as Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko gently took it and swung it as well. "It's a little light, but it's okay."

"It's made for speed. It boosts your own speed as well. The other boosts your strength." Koganei explained as Mitobe nodded.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, placing his swords on his back. So now he had upgraded armor and swords... Would people see him as a cheater now?

Koganei pushed him into the mirror again, and pulled the hood over his head. He then pulled the mask up for Kuroko, and let the boy see his reflection. Kuroko looked even better now...

"Wow Kuroko. If you level up more, you will be even more useful on the front lines." Himuro said, standing beside Kuroko.

"Thank you, Himuro-san." Kuroko said, before looking at Koganei and Mitobe. "Are you sure it's free?"

"Yes! Now try hard to save everyone, Kuroko." Koganei said, and Mitobe nodded his encouragement.

"Thanks..." He said quietly, still not believing it.

"Well, we should get going. We have to meet our party somewhere." Himuro said, taking Kuroko's hand to lead him out. "Thanks for improving Kuroko's items."

"No problem! Come back any time, we can be your personal smiths!" Koganei said, and Kuroko was so glad they helped him. Now he could protect everyone, if he leveled up more.

"Let's go meet up with everyone." Himuro said when they exited the store. Kuroko nodded, and wondered if they would recognize him. Though now, he hoped he could keep everyone safe.

* * *

**I would imagine Tetsuya's cloak as like... an Assassins creed cloak, ya know? That's what I was going for ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I THINK I OVER EXAGGERATED BUT WHATEVER CHAPTER YEY. **

**ENJOY TAT **

* * *

"Kurokocchi, is that you?!" Kise yelled, pointing at the two approaching players. After getting his armor and sword upgraded, also gaining another sword, Kuroko had started walking to their meeting place with Himuro who had taken him inside the shop.

"Kise, what are you- Whoa, Tetsu.." Aomine said in surprise, and everyone looked over, wondering why even Aomine was surprised.

Kuroko walked up to them with Himuro by his side, and he removed his hood, pulling down his mask. "Yes, it's me, Kise-kun." He said, seeing everyone stare.

"Whoa, why does your stuff look better? Is that a new sword?!" Kagami asked, pointing at the two swords on Kuroko's back.

"Yes, it is." Kuroko said simply, glancing around. He didn't want anyone noticing him, as he remembered those men from earlier saying that they were going to spread rumors about the 'Shadow Beater'.

"Tetsuya, how did you get all of this? It looks like it's made by a master forger, and you don't have much money." Akashi asked, and Kuroko shrugged.

"Some of my team from Seirin play SAO too, and they're Smiths. Really good Smiths. And they gave me this for free." Kuroko said, making Akashi frown.

"You shouldn't accept anything for free, even if it's from your friends." Akashi scolded, and Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Tetsuya. Don't accept anything free again, that's not how a real swordsman earns his swords." Akashi said, and Kuroko silenced himself. "You can use it because I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry, Akashi." Himuro said, gaining the redheads attention. "While I'm in this group, I'll make sure Kuroko and everyone else in your team is safe."

Akashi stared at him for a moment, studying him, before turning away without another word. "We should move on and try to find the next dungeon as we level up. Tetsuya, you stay in town and go around, listen for any information of where the dungeon may be. If you can't find any information after an hour, go train in the fields at the monster spawns."

"Why am I the only one looking?" Kuroko dared to ask, and Akashi glanced at him.

"Are you questioning me?" Akashi asked, before sighing. "Right now, you have the best hearing and lowest presence thanks to your... Armor." The way he explained made Kuroko frustrated, but he showed no reaction.

"Everyone else, go train and level up. We need to be able to pass the next boss without anyone dying." Akashi said, and everyone nodded. "Let's go." He said, turning away towards the fields in the level.

As every one walked away, Kuroko frowned once they were gone. It was only him and Himuro left. "Is he underestimating me..?" Kuroko asked softly to himself, and Himuro lightly touched his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, he just wants you safe."

"Thanks, Himuro-san.." Kuroko said, before raising his hood and mask again. "Let's go."

"You want me to come with?" Himuro asked, and Kuroko nodded as he began walking.

"Not unless you want to train?" Kuroko asked, and Himuro shook his head. "No, we have lots of time to train. I want to help you." Kuroko just nodded, glad that Himuro cared.

They began walking in silence, training their hearing to listen for any information about the boss or the dungeon. There was a decent amount of people on the streets, but none were talking about what they needed to know.

"The streets probably won't have a lot of information." Kuroko murmured quietly, and Himuro nodded.

"We should split up and look inside food houses and Inns for information." Himuro whispered back, and Kuroko hummed in agreement. "I'll take the east side of the town, you take the west. If either of us get any information, send a message to meet at the fountain."

"Spoken like a wise warrior." Himuro said with a small smile, making Kuroko look away. Luckily most of his face was covered with the mask and hood. "Let's hurry, in case we miss any information."

With a nod, they both split off, Kuroko heading to the East side while Himuro took the West. Kuroko just hoped that they would find any information soon.

It took a long while, but Kuroko began moving from restaurant to restaurant, anonymously looking for any information without conversing with anyone.

Sighing, Kuroko walked inside another food house, not having a lot of hope for today. He headed over to a booth behind a group of men, sitting down with an exhausted sigh. Even in this game, after a while, you can get tired. It's amazing though.

He would try this food house, and if he couldn't find any information, he would send a failed message to Himuro and call it a night.

He sat back, trying to listen around him. The men behind him were talking about the frontlines from what he could tell, some couple in the corner were whispering giddy things to each other, and the waitresses by the counter were talking about the customers that came inside.

_'Doesn't seem so lively here..'_ Kuroko thought, glancing around. Would any of these people have information?

He heard someone get up from behind him, and started walking in his direction. Kuroko closed his eyes, hoping that they didn't notice him with his armor. He peeked his eyes open as he heard the man walk by, heading towards the waitresses. Sighing in relief, Kuroko finally listened to the conversation behind him.

"There are lots of people on the frontlines for now, but will it always be like that? Surely people will start to give up, and you know it. So I need to know if you guys will be in it till the end." A man said, and as Kuroko glanced back, he noticed it was three men and a woman.

"And by end you mean...?" One young male asked, and the older one shrugged. "Until the game is beat or you're dead."

"But... If you die, you die in real life!" The woman said, obviously scared.

"We know." A new voice replied. "But people have to risk their lives to save others."

"Something those Damn Beta Testers don't do." The first man replied, and Kuroko's eyes widened as he froze. There they go again, speaking of the Beta Testers...

"You're right... They left us behind didn't they?" The female asked, and the old man snorted. "They know almost every thing this game has to offer."

"And they take over all the good hunting grounds!" The young man replied, and Kuroko frowned, closing his eyes. He couldn't let these men get to him.

He knew he should get up and leave, but something made him keep still. What did he have to gain of hearing such negative words? Was it curiosity? His pride, his honor? Or the fact that these people knew nothing?

"They aren't even the worst of it. Haven't you heard of that Beater?" The middle man replied, and Kuroko closed his eyes. 'Please don't...'

"The Shadow Beater? Yeah, I heard rumors. I didn't believe it, but it would make sense if they really were a Beta Tester Cheater." The young male replied.

_'I'm not a cheater, I just want to help!'_

"Who knows if they even fight on the frontlines or kill other players. One thing for sure.." The woman said, hesitating. "If they're doing this to beat the game, wouldn't it be best?"

"It's cheating!" The first man replied, and Kuroko heard him stand up, his hands slamming on the table. "A real swordsman or even a gamer would beat a game without cheating! Those who cheat are cowards!"

Kuroko looked down at the table, his eyes wide in shock. He wasn't cheating. He wasn't a Beta Tester Cheater! He knew nothing...

"Maybe they have reasons?" The woman asked shakily.

"No man should cheat." The middle man replied. "They are lower than the creator of this game, stooping down to such levels."

"These Beta Testers, especially that Shadow Beater should just disappear. Cheaters shouldn't be standing side by side with real swordsmen in the frontlines-"

"Beta Testers AND other people are risking their lives to save everyone else's." Kuroko said, standing up. He couldn't contain his anger no more.

"Who are you to talk like that to me?" The man replied, stepping out of the booth and turning to face Kuroko. "...Black hood, a mask, and low presence.."

"It's that Beater, Quinn!" The young male replied.

"Quiet, Koori." The man named Quinn replied, not taking his eyes off Kuroko. He then snorted, stifling his laughter. "He's short. Is he an imposter?"

Kuroko ignored his words, staring hard at him. "Whether someone is a Beta Tester or not, everyone is taking risks in this game. One wrong move and they'll be gone; Forever."

"And? They're taking everything for themself. They need more people if they want to beat the game. They're selfish and arrogant, thinking they can do it themselves." Quinn replied, barley glancing at Kuroko.

"They're risking their lives-" Kuroko was cut off by the man again.

"So are we!" He yelled, getting a warning from the restaurant owner. He turned, looking at the woman who owned the restaurant. "Brats like these need to be taught a lesson. I won't stand by and shut up while they think they're so high and mighty. So don't tell me to quiet down-"

The man stopped when he felt a tight hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw Kuroko glaring hard at him. "Don't talk to or about other players in such ways."

Quinn jerked his arm away, growling. "You brat! Don't act so tough. If you want to act tough then fight me. I'll go easy on you, and we don't have to battle with swords either, since I can see you cheated to get them." He said, nodding his head towards Kuroko's armor and swords.

"I didn't cheat-"

Kuroko was cut off by a fist to his cheek. He knew that in towns, they were safe zones so you can't get killed unless in a duel, but it still hurt. And the man's power, Quinn's power, was at a high level.

He stumbled back into a table, holding the side of his face. "Not so tough huh?"

"A real warrior, a real swordsman, doesn't need to fight like this to prove a point." Kuroko said, not backing down. If it meant taking a beating to get the man to understand that Beta Testers weren't what he thought they were, then he'd do it.

"What would you know about what it's like being a real swordsman?" The man asked in anger and moved forward, hitting Kuroko again on the other side of his face.

"Stop! I won't tolerate violence in my restaurant!" The woman said, and the man scowled.

He grabbed Kuroko's arm, which surprised the younger boy, and threw him out the restaurant doors. Kuroko didn't get a chance to react, falling on his back. He coughed in pain, trying to stand up. He heard words of surprise from around him, but he ignored them.

"Don't think a restaurant owner is going to stop me." Quinn said, kicking Kuroko down again, causing gasps of surprise all around.

"A real swordsman doesn't need to teach others less-"

"Shut up Brat!" The man replied, yanking off Kuroko's hood. He grabbed his hair, making him stand. Kuroko was just glad it wasn't as painful as real life.

"Hey! He's just a kid!" He heard a woman shout, and the man didn't pay any mind.

"Got anything else to say, Shadow Beater!" Quinn yelled, more gasps escaping from players all around. Kuroko tried hiding the pain from his face, and frowned, his teeth showing.

"Beta Testers and players are all the same. We are all fighting to survive! We are all risking our lives for each other! Beta Testers are no different!" Kuroko said in his defense, as well as the other Beta Testers'.

The man snickered, releasing Kuroko's hair, but made sure to lay another hit on Kuroko's jaw. Kuroko made sure to keep his footing, refusing the back down. "A real swordsman fights with his sword, for honor, not to teach a lesson!"

Another hit to his cheek, and another on his stomach, pushing him back. Kuroko stayed up right. He wasn't going to have this man have his way, but if he lashed out, that would look bad.

"You're scared of dying, so you're talking bad of others to make you seem better." Kuroko continued, and refused to cry out as he felt himself being pushed back with more hits to his body. He has never been so glad that this was a game.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, kicking Kuroko to the ground. Kuroko felt like his breath was taken away from him, but he refused to be beaten down. He slowly stood up, and the man didn't even wait for him to be ready before more hits rained down on him.

"Hey, stop that!"

"He's just a child!"

"Leave him alone!"

Kuroko heard all the yells around him, and he hoped the man didn't take it out on them. "A real swordsman fights if need be-"

A hard hit to his stomach, sending him falling back. He tried standing but the man kicked him down. He just continued trying to get up.

"A swordsman fights for honor-"

A hand grabbed his hair, and threw him back. He felt cement hit his back, and he heard water. This must be the water fountain.

"A swordsman doesn't hurt others just because he feels like it-"

"Shut up!" The man said, grabbing Kuroko's cloak and lifting him off his feet. Kuroko looked down at the man, his eyes full of anger and unforgiving. His hands held onto the man's tightly, his nails digging into the skin.

"And most of all, A swordsman does his best to keep everyone safe! He won't hurt children just because they're brats. He won't yell at other players who give him advice. And a real swordsman respects the others fighting on the frontlines along side him, ready to risk their life to keep everyone from dying!"

Quinn looked up at Kuroko in shock, his eyes wide at his outburst. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, truly angered. "That is why you are even lower then the Beta Testers, who risk their lives facing high bosses to get the experience to save these people! Leave them alone." He growled out, staring straight into the man's eyes.

The center of town was silent, no one saying a word. Even the man didn't say anything. He then growled when he saw the crowd, and without another thought, pushing Kuroko back so he landed in the fountain. "Whatever brat. When you die on the frontlines because of words like those, I'll be laughing." He said, before walking off.

Kuroko breathed heavily and glanced at his health. You can't die in safe zones, but your health can go down until it hits oranges. He didn't care if he was wet thanks to the water as he tried standing up. Though his body was tired, and he fell back into the water.

For a moment, no one walked forward to help. They probably heard that he was the Shadow Beater and didn't want to help him. Fine, he didn't need any...

He watched in surprise as a small kid ran towards him despite his mother calling him to come back. The boy reached his hand over the fountain, reaching for Kuroko. He blinked in surprise, before smiling and gently touching his hand.

The kid wasn't strong enough to help him up, but he didn't give up trying. Kuroko just sighed, letting go slowly. "It's okay, I don't want you to get wet or even hurt. Go back to your mother." Kuroko said, before trying to stand again.

To his surprise, the kid jumped into the fountain and tried to help him. That's when the mother started running over, as did a few other players. The players, who were teens like him, helped him up carefully. "Are you alright?" One of them asked, and Kuroko just simply nodded.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned his head slowly, seeing Himuro running towards him. "Himuro-san.." He murmured, and tried climbing out the fountain, but his arms gave out and he fell.

Before he could hit the hard ground, he felt hands catch him. He slowly looked up, seeing Himuro there, looking at him in concern. Kuroko wanted to reassure him, but soon his eyes fell, as he slowly fell unconscious. How strange it was to be able to sleep in a video game.

Himuro looked at Kuroko, and hoped he was okay. His health was orange and he passed out...

"He's just tired." The mother from before said, holding the little boy that tried to help Kuroko.

"What happened?" Himuro asked as he got help from the other players on getting Kuroko onto his back. Himuro made sure Kuroko was secure on his back, before turning to the woman.

"He was thrown out of some restaurant by some man who kept beating him up, and that young man didn't fight back at all. I know it's a safe zone and you can't die, but it's still frightening watching a fight..." The woman explained, holding her kid closer.

"Did they say anything?" Himuro asked, wanting to know why Kuroko would even be in a fight.

"The man was calling him a brat, and the kid was talking about something like being a real swordsman, the Beta Testers, and honor?" The mother said hesitantly, and Himuro slowly relaxed, smiling. Kuroko did get angry when someone talked harshly about the things he loved.

"I see. Well I'll take him to an Inn to rest. I'm in his party." Himuro explained, before turning his head when he heard footsteps.

"Tatsuya!" Kagami said as the whole group followed him. They must've saw that Kuroko's health was low when they finished leveling up. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Kuroko is fine Taiga. He just needs rest." Himuro explained, and Akashi glared at him as he walked closer.

"I trusted you to watch over Tetsuya, and now he is at orange in a safe zone." Akashi said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Akashi. He got in a fight and-" Himuro tried explaining, but Akashi cut him off.

"Why did he get in a fight? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I wasn't there." Himuro explained, and Akashi glared at him.

"You left him?" Akashi asked, and Himuro shook his head.

"No no, you have it all wrong." The mother said suddenly. "The younger man had been having a fight with an older man, and this one came to help."

Akashi continued glaring at Himuro, as if debating to continue scolding him, before turning away. "Let's get him into an Inn to rest."

Himuro sighed as he saw Akashi walk off, and he turned to the woman. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. That young man, I don't care if he is that Shadow Beater or whatever, but he was speaking like a real warrior." She said, before taking her son and walking off.

Himuro watched after her, before smiling. He looked back at Kuroko, who's head was resting on his shoulder as he slept. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Kuroko would be the right swordsman to save the people trapped in this game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I had it started but then I just didn't continue it for a while even though I had a plan. You'll see why near the end XD By the way, I don't think Taiga is mean at all. Like, mean mean. Like what I wrote- I'm sowwy. **

* * *

It's been another month since the group made it to the second level.

They found the dungeon a few days after running around the town for information. Though they decided to spend the weeks leveling up, not wanting to risk anyone getting killed. Himuro decided to stay with them a little longer, until they made it to the next floor.

Kuroko, who had gotten better after some rest and a healing crystal, refused to train with the group. Akashi had questioned him, almost demanding him to train with them in case he got hurt, but Kuroko refused.

Soon Akashi decided Kuroko would get better by himself if need be, so he took everyone else out to hunting grounds to train. Most of the time, Himuro joined Kuroko to keep him company as they trained.

Kuroko noticed the air was a lot colder then a month ago, and he knew that it was winter now. Maybe they would see some snow...

When alone, or with Himuro, Kuroko trained on everything. His speed, his strength, and duel wielding. Even the group doesn't know that he does duel wielding, only Himuro.

Kuroko was trying hard everyday to fight and train everyday, knowing one mistake could cost his life. He couldn't risk dying and have everyone else die because of him. He wouldn't stand for it.

Even if Akashi scolds him for over working every day or for doing unnecessary actions, Kuroko still did it. Because he wanted everyone safe.

As Kuroko trained in one of the hunting grounds with Himuro, that had lots of leopard like warriors, he noticed that white flakes were falling from the sky.

He didn't let that distract him, and he quickly got rid of the last warrior. "Himuro-san, I think it's snowing."

Himuro looked up, tilting his head. "I believe you're right."

"...Isn't it amazing how this world is like the real one?" Kuroko asked, and Himuro looked at him in confusion.

"I mean, it snows, it rains, and there are markets and oceans... You can buy houses and eat in restaurants... It just reminds me of real life." Kuroko murmured, and Himuro walked towards him, smiling.

"I see what you mean. Don't worry, we will get back to the real world, all of us. I know it." Himuro said, and Kuroko nodded.

"How about we go get something to eat, before going to another hunting ground?" Himuro suggested, and Kuroko smiled. "Okay."

Himuro began leading Kuroko away before the warriors respawned. Kuroko was glad that Himuro still hung out with him since Akashi didn't care if he trained or not. After all, Himuro was a solo player, so Akashi wouldn't really care.

"I wish the game had vanilla milkshake though." Kuroko said, making Himuro chuckle. "Taiga told me all about your fascination with them."

"Kagami-kun talks about me?" Kuroko asked, and Himuro nodded.

"Of course. He talks about you a lot." Himuro said, making Kuroko look away. He was glad Kagami cared about him, as well as talk about him. It was silent the rest of the way as Himuro lead Kuroko to a small food house, just something with low priced dishes.

Himuro took Kuroko inside, but stopped when it was empty. There was literally no one inside, nor the restaurant owner. "That's odd." Himuro said as Kuroko looked around.

"The owner has to be inside, or else the building would be locked." Kuroko said, walking quietly inside. Himuro followed and they both looked around, trying to find the store owner.

Soon they heard sobbing which confused them. Kuroko followed the sound and walked behind the counter, seeing the owner there. "Are you okay?"

The woman looked up in shock, before wiping her eyes. Himuro walked up behind Kuroko, surprised to see the owner crying. "No, someone... Someone took away my son."

"Your son?" Kuroko questioned.

"He was with the other children in the church on the first floor whenever he isn't with me. Someone told me a little ago that... That he went missing." The woman explained, before continuing to cry.

Himuro glanced at Kuroko, who was just as puzzled as him. "A young boy kidnapped? Why would someone take a child in SAO?"

"I don't know. Money, supplies, gear?" Kuroko suggested, placing a hand on his chin as he thought. "They probably want something from either this woman or the church, and it's most likely money."

"Why do you say that?" Himuro asked despite seeing the logic in Kuroko's assumptions.

"Just makes sense." Kuroko said, before kneeling down to face the woman. "What does he look like? Maybe we can find him."

"H-He is short, long brown hair... He has blue eyes... He usually wears gray clothing... But he might have gotten armor at the church. And he's seven." The woman explained, trying not to cry.

"Lets go to the church and ask for any leads." Kuroko said as he straightened up, and Himuro nodded. "Don't worry, we will find your son." Kuroko said reassuringly, and the woman stood.

"Thank you. Please bring him back! I'll give you rewards if you do." The woman said, and before Kuroko could decline, Himuro dragged him off.

"Himuro-san, we can't accept those awards no matter what they'll be." Kuroko said, honestly a little irritated, knowing Akashi would scold him for even accepting more things for free. He didn't even notice that some snow was gathering around since it had been falling ever since they left the hunting grounds.

"Don't worry. We will need materials if you want to advance in this game, Kuroko." Himuro said, looking back at the boy. "You can't let Akashi control you."

"I know but he seems upset about it..." Kuroko murmured.

"It's because he's already worried about your image." Himuro said, making Kuroko sigh. _'No, he's just worried about his own image..'_ Though he didn't say that to Himuro.

"Alright, so we have to go to the church to get a lead..." Himuro said to get them back on track.

"I think it's strange how not only a little boy joined SAO, but his mother did as well." Kuroko commented.

"I've seen families join SAO together. They probably thought it would be a good way to bond and stuff, you know?" Himuro suggested.

"I guess you're right." Kuroko said as they made their way to the big teleportation plate that was in every main town. As long as you've already been to that floor, you can teleport to any floor you want.

Soon they have been teleported to the first town, where everyone in SAO started. Kuroko looked around, remembering the place from a month ago. That reminded him, soon they would be hitting the second dungeon they found.

"Come on Kuroko, the church is right over there." Himuro pointed at the building that really did look like a church. Kuroko just nodded as Himuro lead him over to the building. He looked around, not finding many players out. He stopped Himuro from going on, grasping his arm.

"What is it Kuroko?" Himuro asked in confusion.

"Do you think I should change real quick? I don't know if the church heard about me, but I just want to make sure." Kuroko murmured and Himuro hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Well, even if they heard about you, I don't think that would cross through their mind since a kid just went missing." Himuro said, watching as Kuroko opened his menu to change anyway. When a player changes, there's that split second where their clothes will disappear and revel their body with nothing on but their under clothes until the other pair of clothes appear. Himuro was one of the lucky ones to see that split second.

"Himuro-san, I'm ready now." Kuroko said, looking at Himuro. He was now wearing a plain black shirt with matching pants.

"Boy, you really are trying to be the 'Kuro' in your name, aren't you?" Himuro asked in amusement before shaking his head. He slowly opened the doors to the church, looking inside. As expected, kids no lower than 6 were running around and playing with each other or reading calmly against a wall.

"Still seems lively..." Himuro said softly as they walked inside.

"They wouldn't tell the children, Himuro-san." Kuroko said as they walked inside. The kids immediately noticed them and soon began surrounding them. "Look, a warrior!"

"I want to be a warrior!" Another kid said and soon they all began saying the same thing, mostly surrounding Himuro since he had his swords and light armor still on.

"If you train, kiddos." Himuro said, patting them on the head. Though Kuroko knew why they were here. They weren't safe outside of the town's so they stay here until someone beats the game. These poor children...

"Kids, who is this?"

Kuroko lifted his head when he heard a new voice. It was another woman, probably the person who watched over the kids.

"A warrior!" One of the kids said.

"Actually, a swordsman." The woman said, patting the kid on the head with a smile. Kuroko took the time to study the woman. It was no one he knew, obviously. Guessing that she wasn't on the front lines, she wasn't really a gamer. She could either have come because of family or a relationship. "And what is a swordsman and his friend doing here?" She asked, looking at Himuro.

"Um... We'd like to talk about that in private." Himuro said before noticing the woman's hesitant look to leave the children. "It's important." He insisted.

"If you have any one else to watch over the children, you can. We are alone, no one else is coming. We just want to talk." Kuroko said calmly.

"I.. guess." She said before calling over a young man who must've volunteered to work there. Once he was left with the children, the duo was lead away by the woman.

"So, what is important?" The woman asked when they were in a different room.

"We heard from a mother that her son went missing when he was at the church, and we came here for a lead." Himuro explained and the woman sighed.

"It wasn't just one." She said which surprised them both. "It was a few. Three in fact."

"Three?" Kuroko asked. "Who were they?"

"Two were seven, one was eight." The woman said. "One had brown hair and blue eyes, another had black hair with gold eyes, and the last one was a girl with long chestnut hair."

"We heard about the brown haired one, but I didn't know others were taken..." Himuro said.

"This means they want something from the church, not just that woman." Kuroko said simply. "Perhaps money? They could use the kids as a ransom."

"I would try to go after them but I don't know where they could be... Plus I'm not a swordsman." She said. "Some ready left to go find them but... They haven't returned for a few days, after the kids went missing."

"Well... Do you have any leads?" Himuro asked. "Anyone who did it, where they were going, if they said anything?"

"Yes. The night they were taken and I was still awake, I did notice someone wearing a black cloak carrying a child along the roofs-"

"The roofs?" Himuro asked.

"Himuro-san, let her finish." Kuroko said.

"Yes. I thought it was odd so I went down to check on the children and I found three missing. I immediately woke up the others, some of them were swordsmen, so they volunteered to follow the cloaked man. Last I heard of them was a message from yesterday. It seemed like a quick message, just saying 'Second Floor, dark forest.' I don't know what it means. I've never been to the second floor."

"We have. There's a forest in there that's all dark and creepy, as people said " Himuro said.

"It must've been a last message." Kuroko assumed. "That is either the cloaked man's hide out or where the people last saw him before they..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"We can go." Himuro said to the woman. "We can go there and check it out."

"Are you sure? We don't have much for a reward..."

"We don't need a reward. I'm sure you need money for the children." Kuroko replied softly. The woman hesitantly nodded.

"Alright. Well, good luck, and thank you!" The woman said as Himuro began leading Kuroko away.

"We'll bring those kids back, we promise." Himuro said. Kuroko nodded in agreement. After that, the duo left the church quickly. They ran, not wanting to waste any time.

"What will we do? If it's a ransom, it will be hard to get the children without something they want." Kuroko said as they ran for the teleportation plate in the middle of town.

"And we can't kill them either." Himuro said.

Whenever a player commits a crime, it's cursor, which is originally green, turns orange for a certain amount of time. Though if a player kills another, it turns red so people know who is dangerous and who is not.

"Maybe we can have one of us distract them while the other gets the children. I know there isn't any houses in the forest since it was originally a hunting ground until all the monsters were killed." Kuroko explained once they stepped on the plate.

They teleported to the second floor quickly, Himuro saying the name of the town closest to the forest they needed to head to.

"Who will get the children?" Himuro asked once they set off again. Kuroko opened his menu as they ran, looking around quickly. When he saw no one looking their way, he quickly changed as they ran. He had his black cloak back on, and one sword on his back so no one knew he had a rare skill of duel swords. After all, only one or a few can get this skill.

"I will." Kuroko decided quickly. "I have more stealth and speed than you, Himuro-san. Besides, you are good with convincing, or at least stalling."

"Alright. Should we tell the others?"

"No."

Himuro was surprised on how quickly Kuroko answered but said nothing more. They continued running until they left the town, heading in the direction of the forest. "We should make it there in half an hour, if we don't take breaks." Kuroko calculated and Himuro just nodded.

It didn't take as long as Kuroko thought before they arrived at the dark forest. "Now we need to be careful." Kuroko said when they stopped. "You will go ahead. I will follow close behind but from above, in the trees, so I can make sure there isn't an ambush."

"Sounds good." Himuro said, nodding.

"Alright." Once they agreed, Kuroko jumped up onto a low tree branch, before jumping up onto a higher one. "Alright, you can go Himuro-san. I'll be right behind."

Himuro began running down below and Kuroko jumped on branches from above. He silently thanked himself for deciding to focus on upgrading his agility and time reaction, because if he didn't, this would be nearly impossible to do without falling.

Kuroko kept his eyes out, looking around. It was a dark forest, as stated. The trees were still alive, but they never had any leaves. Plus with all this fog always surrounding it, most people, even players, tended to stay away. Though with a need for experience, eventually this hunting ground was cleared of monsters.

Himuro was silent just like Kuroko, although he trusted the boy to tell him if there was a trap or if the kids were ahead. Hopefully the kidnappers would be away and things would be easy, though he doubted.

So far, Kuroko didn't see anything. No kids, no people in cloaks, nothing but trees. Perhaps they weren't hiding here? Maybe they moved on? He didn't like this silence...

Training his ears to listen more, he didn't hear anything close. Though he did hear talking in the distance. They were heading in the right direction at least. "It's up ahead, Himuro-san." Kuroko said quietly although a nod from Himuro told him that he heard.

Now training his eyes to see farther, he tried to distinguish how many people were there. He couldn't see the people's names, gender, or gear, just how many there were. There were four in total, in an open area. Three looked small and one was tall. It must be the kids and kidnapper.

'_Something doesn't seem right...'_

"Himuro-san, one man up ahead, and then the three kids." Kuroko said, looking down to check on Himuro.

"Got it." Himuro said, refraining from pulling out his sword. If he did and they thought he was hostile, they might attack immediately. Kuroko slowed down when they got closer but Himuro kept going. Kuroko would watch from afar, just in case, while Himuro talked to the man.

Kuroko stopped on a tree branch, crouching down so he wouldn't be seen but he could see Himuro and the man. He looked at the children and saw they were indeed the kids taken. Once Himuro had the man distracted, he would go forward, take the children, and teleport to the first town with Himuro. Then, they would be safe.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko heard the man ask. He couldn't get a good look at his face since he wore a hood over his head, but it was obvious it was a man.

"I was here to help." Himuro said, slightly raising his hands so he could show the man he didn't have anything.

"Oh really? Then show me proof. If you are here to help, then show me the symbol." The man said, holding up his wrist. Kuroko looked closer and saw that on the man's wrist was a picture of a white coffin with a laughing face appearing out from behind this. Kuroko's mind froze.

'_Laughing Coffin... I thought they were just rumors!_' Kuroko thought in panic. It was a month ago, but it was said that there was a group of murderers going around and killing people for money. Some said they even took children for ransoms. '_I should have known!'_ Kuroko thought almost angrily to himself.

He then calmed down, before focusing his eyes again. He didn't even have to look around to notice there were people all around, hidden beyond the trees. All of them were ready to attack, swords drawn. Himuro was outnumbered, as it was one to five. Not unless Kuroko joined, but if he did, then his cover would be blown...

"I didn't get one yet." Himuro lied smoothly. He must've recognized the symbol. "This is my right of passage."

"Sure." The man said, obviously not believing him.

Kuroko looked around, surprised to see some of the men moving forward. Their steps were silent, just like the rumors. They were a silent assassination group after all.

"Unless you want to die, you better get lost."

"Why did you take the children?" Himuro asked, knowing that it was pointless to continue his act.

"Isn't it obvious? A ransom." The man said. Kuroko narrowed his eyes even though he already suspected a ransom. Well, now we not the time to worry over that. The men were closing in and Kuroko didn't think that Himuro noticed. What should he do? Save Himuro or save the children? Couldn't he save both?

He had to make the decision now because just then, he saw one of the men closest to Himuro jump. Himuro didn't have his sword drawn, he wouldn't even be able to pull it out in time, even if he heard him!

Kuroko drew his sword, uncaring if he was heard, and jumped down. He tried not stabbing the man, but instead, swung his blade so the others was deflected before it could touch Himuro. "Himuro-san, it's an ambush!" Kuroko said, looking around as Himuro quickly drew his sword despite being surprised.

The men Kuroko saw earlier appeared from their hiding places. All of them were wearing hoods and had swords drawn. Kuroko saw some even had dark shields.

"Himuro-san, we need to take the children and use our teleportation crystals." Kuroko said when they were forced back to back in order to avoid the men getting closer. Now it was five against two. Surely this wouldn't be hard... "Himuro-san, don't underestimate them."

"As if I'd do that." Himuro said seriously, gripping his light sword tightly. Once one of the men stepped forward, they both shot forward and the battle began.

It seemed like a blur to anyone watching, but to Kuroko, he was completely focused. One wrong screw up and he could be killed, but he couldn't kill any of these men. If he killed them here, they would die in real life. He couldn't take a life.

Kuroko was up against three men, mostly because he had the most reaction time and speed. He was constantly moving, his sword swinging to block the others swords or shield, rather than attacking. If he stopped blocking, he would be in big trouble.

'_Focus, focus... There has to be an opening...'_ Kuroko mentally said to himself, watching the men closely as he blocked their attacks. He took a deep breath as he focused on their movements which seemed to slow down in Kuroko's mind.

'_There!'_

Kuroko swung his blade quickly while glowed a bright blue as he used a sword skill. He made sure to swing right after one man tried attacking him with his sword, and that usually signalled the man with the shield to attack.

Kuroko winced as he felt the slightly painful feeling of a sword piercing his shoulder. Though he didn't stop his motion, soon stabbing the man with the shield in the side. Surprised, they stepped back, but that was all Kuroko needed.

He jumped forward, away from the two other swordsmen, and began swinging his sword quickly in a four-hit skill. His sword still glowed light blue as his sword was constantly in motion, taking the men by surprise.

Sparks flew as his sword hit the shield multiple times but he didn't care. The man wasn't collected and would easily break if he was constantly pushed. Kuroko kept up his combo attack, pushing the man back who desperately tried to block his sword.

The others seemed to collect their senses and rushed forward to help but Kuroko was prepared. He had the upper hand now. Once they got close, Kuroko unexpectedly turned and slashed at both their stomachs. A red line appeared to show that they have been hit, but their health only went down a little. After all, Kuroko wasn't trying to kill them.

It was back and forth, Kuroko swinging one sword and getting hits on all three members of the Laughing Coffin. They were slowly losing their health, thus panicking. Soon the one with the shield fled, not wanting to get killed.

Kuroko eventually jumped back now that he only had two swordsmen to deal with. He checked his health and was glad to see it wasn't halfway gone yet.

"Wait..." One of the men suddenly said to the other. "Doesn't he seem familiar?"

_'I don't know these people... Are they stalling?'_

"Oh yeah! He's that Beater! Look at the black cloak!" The other said in realization.

'_Beater...? This again?_' Kuroko wondered, narrowing his eyes slightly. '_Didn't people get over it?'_

"Yeah, I knew he looked familiar. Someone said he had a big bounty..."

'_Bounty! I didn't know I had a bounty_!' Kuroko thought in surprise.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him."

"I wouldn't let you anyway." Kuroko said, holding onto his sword tighter. Though in the silence that happened for a few seconds, Kuroko heard the sounds of fighting and metal against metal. Himuro! He forgot about Himuro!

He looked over, seeing Himuro go against the leader of the ransom and another comrade. He seemed to be having trouble, even though the comrade had a two handed sword and had slower reaction time.

Kuroko turned to help Himuro but was caught by surprise as his head suddenly hit the ground. Just like before, the pain was only faint, but it still did hurt. He held his head, slowly looking up as he saw two swords pointed at him. He couldn't get up now.

One kept his sword pointed at Kuroko while the other began heading over to the battle. Kuroko watched in shock as they approached Himuro who was oblivious. They were going to kill him!

"Himuro!" Kuroko yelled, forgoing the '-san' in the heat of the moment.

Himuro did turn around just in time to see the man and deflected his sword with his own. Though Himuro was outnumbered once more, and he could barely handle two. Now he had three people! Kuroko tried getting up but he felt a sword start to dig into his cloak and soon skin.

Letting go of his sword, Kuroko moved his hands to the sword that was currently being pushed into his stomach. His hands grasped it as best as he could, trying to pull it out despite the man still pushing down. Then, his black sword was kicked away, causing him to gasp and try to reach for it.

He stopped midway, holding back a shout of pain as he felt the sword go deeper. Was it just him, or was it that the deeper it got, the more it hurt?

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The man above him asked. Kuroko didn't reply, just closing his eyes in pain as his hands returned to the sword and tried to pull it out. His health was slowly draining. This wasn't good.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko looked over to see Himuro who must've realized he was in trouble. Somehow he had broken away from the three men and ran towards him, jumping to attack the man.

Kuroko felt the sword removed from his stomach swiftly, making him gasp but even then, the man was not fast enough. Himuro had struck a hard blow into him, his light sword glowing white as one of its skills was activated.

Kuroko scooted back as fast as he could and grasped his sword to help Himuro. Though as he looked back as he stood, he froze in shock. Himuro was frozen as well, but in surprise, his eyes wide. The man had gotten lucky enough to get some fatal shot at Himuro, piercing his chest with the sword.

"M-Move!" Kuroko said to Himuro once he was out of shock but his eyes widened more as Himuro's health was almost gone. He saw the raven haired male look at him, smiling almost sadly.

'_No, don't you dare do this... Don't do this... There's still time!'_ Kuroko thought in his mind, his jaw clenching as he watched Himuro.

"Tell Taiga that he was the best brother I ever had." Himuro said with a smile, before his health dropped. Only after his body glowed a bright blue did he burst into a million pieces, never to come back to life.

Kuroko watched in shock as the shards floated a bit before completely fading. Himuro... was dead? He couldn't be dead...

Maybe he was asleep. This was all a nightmare. This whole game was a nightmare. He just wanted to wake up.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." One of the men said.

'_Don't talk like that...'_

"He certainly wasn't high leveled unlike the Beater."

'_Don't disrespect the man you just killed like that..'_

"Yeah, we should deal with him now actually and move the kids somewhere-" The last man was cut off in surprise as a sword suddenly slashed into his side. Then it happened again. Again. Again.

"Hey!"

Kuroko didn't pay any mind to what the others had to say. Swordsmen spoke with swords, not words. He couldn't voice the anger, the sadness he felt for his lost. Though his sword could explain.

As the others began to approach to attack, Kuroko startled them with an angered battle cry before jumping into action. He constantly moved, slashing at all the men with his combos, their health draining quickly with his speed. He didn't care if he was getting hit, it didn't matter. He couldn't die, not yet.

Kuroko was now a blur of black, attacking the men with new strength and speed. '_Faster_!' Kuroko thought when he felt himself slow down thanks to stamina. His body responded, once again going at a faster pace, slashing at the men with multiple combos.

One by one the men dropped out the fight, fleeing into the forest, their health at red. Kuroko let them flee, knowing he can't kill them even if they killed Himuro. They deserved it, but he couldn't do it.

Soon it was just him and the leader of the ransom left. He growled in anger, his sword pointing at the man's throat. "Leave now while you're alive. If I hear about you again, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and finish you off." Kuroko said in warning.

"Letting me go? You are soft." The man said with a sneer before crying out in surprise, stumbling back. Kuroko drew bAck his sword, which was glowing light blue again after he slashed at the man in the legs one final time.

"I said leave. You have no business with these children." Kuroko said, and when the man looked at his eyes, he could see the rage and pain in the boys eyes. Deciding it would be best, the man eventually fled.

Kuroko stayed still for a moment, making sure no one else was around. Then his sword slowly slipped out of his hand, falling onto the ground. Soon he followed after, collapsing onto his knees. His hands clenched, digging into the ground. His jaw tightened as he tried to keep calm.

Himuro was dead and it was his fault. If only he didn't get distracted. If only he wasn't stubborn and asked Akashi for help. It was all his fault that his friend was dead, that Kagami's brother was dead.

Not able to contain his anger and pain, Kuroko released all his emotions into one loud cry into the sky.

* * *

Kuroko had taken the kids home to the church. He didn't say a word, just returning the kids before leaving towards the second floor. He was sure that Akashi was worried since he has been missing all day. It was night now and the town's were covered in snow for the winter.

After teleporting to the second level, Kuroko headed straight to the Inn they were staying in. They stayed in the Inn's rather than houses. Akashi didn't want a permanent home until they were in the higher levels.

Entering the Inn, Kuroko silently went upstairs to their room. He knocked before opening the door, seeing that everyone was inside.

"Tetsuya, where..." Akashi immediately started in his stern voice but trailed off when he saw Kuroko's appearance. Dull eyes, emotionless face (more than usual), and cheeks that was almost glistening. '_Did Tetsuya cry...?'_ "Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

Kuroko didn't answer, just moving to a random bed and sat down, his back turned to the others. "Hey, Akashi asked you a question." Aomine said, grasping Kuroko's shoulder. The boy immediately jerked away from the touch, surprising everyone.

"Kuroko?" Midorima asked, obviously concerned for the boy even though he tried to hide it.

"Tetsuya, what happened?" Akashi asked.

"And where is Tatsuya?" Kagami asked. Kuroko froze at the name, before his hands went to his face. "It's my fault..." He whispered, all of them barley catching it.

"What was that?" Kise asked, watching their little shadow. Then they were all shocked when Kuroko stood up and faced them. He was indeed crying.

"It's my fault! If only I hadn't been distracted, he would be alive!" Kuroko said, surprising everyone. Sure, they saw Kuroko cry when it's about something he loved or cared about, like basketball. Though none of them ever saw him panic in his life. Was the game getting to him?

"Tetsuya, what are you talking about?" Akashi asked, walking closer but stopped when Kuroko looked at him. He then looked at Kagami, pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun... Himuro-san is dead. It's my fault. I'm sorry!" Kuroko said, and this time Akashi really did approach him, holding him closely to provide strength and support.

"...Tatsuya's dead?" Kagami said in surprise. He then quickly checked their party and saw that Himuro was missing. "He... can't be dead..."

"I didn't even avenge him... I let the men who killed him go..." Kuroko said softly, closing his eyes. "I just can't kill anyone. I'm sorry..."

"Tetsuya, it's alright.." Akashi murmured, rubbing the boys back. He must've been really shaken up by seeing death right before his eyes. He wondered if the game was getting to Kuroko...

"No, it's not alright."

Everyone looked at Kagami who stood up. He looked almost angry. "Tatsuya is dead! Once someone dies they won't come back! You can't say it's alright!"

"Kagamicchi, I don't think you should yell at Kurokocchi now..." Kise tried to say but Kagami was too angry.

"No, as he said, it's his fault! If he wasn't so weak, Tatsuya wouldn't have died." Kagami said before looking at Kuroko who looked shocked. "Tatsuya died saving you, didn't he?"

Kuroko was silent but then nodded. He held onto Akashi, his grasp tight. "It really is your fault..." Kagami muttered, turning away.

"Hey, Bakagami, you shouldn't say that to Tetsu now of all times." Aomine commented.

"Shut it Ahomine!" Kagami yelled. "Until your best friend, no, brother dies, then don't tell me what to do!"

"Everyone needs to calm-"

"I'm leaving the party." Kuroko suddenly said, cutting Akashi off.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi murmured before shaking his head. "You can't..."

"You said that if I ever requested to go, you couldn't deny it. I'm leaving." Kuroko said, wiping his face slowly.

"But... why?" Kise asked, frowning.

Kuroko didn't say anything, looking away. If he stayed with the group, he would get them killed. They were strong, but this game is unfair. He was weak, as Kagami said. If he hung around, eventually he would end up getting everyone killed.

"At least let us say goodbye." Akashi said, sighing softly. Kuroko was right, he did promise that if Kuroko asked to leave, he had to let him go.

Akashi slowly hugged Kuroko close, wishing he didn't have to leave. Soon Kise joined the hug, much to Akashi's displeasure, but he didn't say anything. Murasakibara, being taller than everyone, merely ruffled the shadow's hair. Midorima just simply placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, being the tsundere he is.

When they all moved away, Aomine looked at Kuroko before sighing softly. He raised his fist and Kuroko got the hint, bumping fists with Aomine softly. "Just don't get killed, alright?" Aomine said, glancing at Kuroko with a smile.

All that was left was Kagami but he made no movement towards Kuroko. He just turned away and sat on the bed, his back facing the group.

"Well, goodbye Tetsuya." Akashi said, tilting his head softly. "And Daiki is right. Don't die on us now." He said with a smile.

"Of course not." Kuroko said, seeming cheered up a little since everyone cared so much. He decided to go now before he regretted it. He moved away from everyone, heading to the door. Though he stopped, remembering something.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked up, glancing at Kuroko. The shadow looked at Kagami, smiling sadly just like Himuro did before he died. "Himuro-san said that you were the best brother he ever had."

Before Kagami could reply, Kuroko opened the door and left the room swiftly. Looks like he was a solo player now.

'_Kuroko Tetsuya, Solo Shadow Beater..._' Kuroko thought sadly, leaving the Inn. _'For some reason, that doesn't sound so bad.'_ He looked up at the night sky of SAO, seeing that it was snowing again. He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do next.

_'I have to get stronger and defeat the next boss with a group._' Kuroko thought. "Sooner the better." He said this time before walking off. From now on, he wasn't going to be the weak Kuroko Tetsuya.

He was going to get stronger and do his best to get as far as he can in the game. He was now the Solo Shadow Beater, and he was going to do everything he could. Maybe, just maybe... He could beat the game and save everyone, just like Himuro thought. He could save everyone alive and avenge the death.

"Just watch everyone," Kuroko murmured as he began walking off. "I'll get stronger and do everything I can. I live up to my name as a Beater and beat this game."

* * *

**Himuro died! At least he saved Teysuya~ And I'm sorry if you don't like how Tetsuya acts (or Taiga) but I'm sure if you're faced with death before your very eyes, it's hard to keep an emotionless facade. **

**By the way, I was thinking about it, and if you send me any OC's or something, I can make a guild that Tetsuya could temporarily join! Or maybe just meet someone who helps him for a chapter or two~ ^o^ If you do, I'll try my best to fit their personalities and reactions~ **


End file.
